Pepper's Prank
by vinnilshipper
Summary: Pepper wants to prank a certain mongoose, but will it go well, or backfire?


**I'm back, Littlest Pet Shop fandom. And back with another Vinnil fanfiction!**

**Pepper and Russell is going to be in it ooo. **

**Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Pepper was eyeing at the skittish mongoose. She was planning something; she wanted to prank someone, and by someone, she meant Sunil. Sure, he'd be a little sensitive if he found out he was being pranked, but it would also be funny. She thought for a moment, walking in circles inside the fire hydrant for an idea. Her rose-colored eyes lit up as she got a plan.

The comedian took out a pencil and a small notebook, and beginning to write:

_ Dear Sunil,_

_ We've been the the best of buddies ever since the day we met, right? Then that must mean I an tell you everything. Sunil, I have feelings for you. Not platonic feelings like I love you as a brother-real feelings. I'm in love with you. I notice things like when you fiddle with your paws when you're nervous, or when you laugh, because I agree with Pepper, you are adorable when you laugh. But you're pretty cute in general. The reason why I didn't tell you in person is, well, I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of you. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I just hope you won't hate me and we can still be friends. _

_ From,_

_ Vincent T. _

Pepper finished the note, adding a small heart by Vinnie's initials. She gently ripped the paper from the notebook, folding it once, and putting Sunil's name on the top. Now, she needed a place to store the note. As usual, Sunil was at his magic table doing his magic tricks, so that option wasn't available. Then it hit her. The skunk decided to place to card by the blue dog bed, Sunil's favorite place to nap. She casually walked over to the bed, trying not to act suspicious, and placed the note on top of the bed. She snickered and scurried away. _This prank is going to be great!_ Pepper thought.

* * *

A little after Blythe came in to feed the pets and went up the dumbwaiter to do homework, Sunil wanted to go take a nap at his favorite place. He sometimes gets tired after he's eaten a whole lot. He crawled over to his bed on all fours, yawning a little. He saw the note that Pepper left, and stood on his hind legs. _What is this?_

He picked up the note, unfolded it, and began to read it. His cheeks grew more hot as he kept reading on. He soon dropped the letter, bringing his paws to his chest. _Vinnie feels this way about me?_ Sunil thought. He looked around for Vinnie, seeing that he was watching his favorite show, Shake-A-Leg, on TV. He looked behind his shoulder, seeing Sunil staring at him and waved, smiling.

Sunil, with butterflies in his stomah, shrieks and quickly hides under the blue pet bed, earning a look from Vinnie. He shrugged and turned to continue watching his show. The sheepish mongoose popped his head out after Vinnie turned around. He swore that his face was as red as a tomato.

Russell recently walked past anxious Sunil, then stopped as he noticed him from the corner of his eye.

"Sunil?" Russell turned to him, "are you okay?"

Sunil crawled out of from udner the bed slowly, and shook his head quickly, glancing over at the note that was left on his bed.

"What's that?" Russell eyed the note, picking it up and unfolding it.

Sunil managed to choke out something, but Russell couldn't understand. Sunil obviously didn't want Russell to read it.

A jovial smile formed across Russell's face as he finished reading. A big part of him was happy, no, excited. He tried his hardest to hold in any cheers, but a few small one escaped. _Wait until Minka hears about this! _Russell thought. He looked up at the now crying mongoose, frowning to see his friend like this. He cleared his throat, putting his arm around Sunil. "Erm, Sunil.."

"I can't believe that Vinnie _actually_ feels this way about _me,_" Sunil self-consciously said quietly, feeling like he was about to sob again.

"Sunil," Russell started, thinking of what to say, "I know this may be a lot to take in, but, maybe you should go tell Vinnie you got his note, and tell him that you feel the same way, I mean, _if_ you feel the same way."

"I'm n-not exactly s-sure if I feel the same way, but I actually really do like him..," Sunil stuttered a little, wiping away any tears he had.

"Maybe you should just tell Vinnie how you feel. It's bad to just bottle up your feelings from him. He deserves to know how _you _feel about him."

A couple more tears fell from Sunil's golden eyes, and nodded in agreement. He sniffled, lightly hugging Russell.

"I know, I'm the love expert," Russell joked, "but now, you gotta go up to Vinnie."

"Alright. I'll do it."

Russell grinned. The fact that Vinnie and Sunil could be a couple is exhilarating. Basically, every pet thinks they should be together, especially Russell.

Russell began pushing Sunil towards Vinnie, and giving him the note.

Sunil's stomach began to tighten, he brought his paws to his furry chest, along with the note. He wasn't sure if he could actually do this. "Um, Russell? I don't th-"

"A-bub-bub!" Russell cut him off, pushing Sunil closer. "You're going to confront Vinnie."

The Indian mongoose groaned, then looked behind him to see that Russell had vanished. He took a deep breath, and crawled over up to Vincent. He sat down next to him, feeling like he was going to explode. Figuring that Vinnie was too oblivious by the TV to notice Sunil's troubles, Sunil whimpered a little, putting his paws to his face.

"I just can't do it." he mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Vinnie to hear.

"Um, Sunil? Are you alright?" the green reptile turned to his friend.

Sunil shook his head, removing his paws from his face, revealing teary eyes.

"Vinnie, I found this note that you left for me at my pet bed ," Sunil shortly explained, giving him the note.

Vinnie took the note, confused since he never left him a note, and started reading it.

"I.. I didn't write this," Vinnie clarified after he finished.

"Y-You didn't..?"

"Nah, man. I think you um, got tricked?"

Sunil thought for a moment. He got tricked? Maybe a prank, perhaps, but who woul- wait, Pepper would.

* * *

Pepper was in the fire hydrant, snickering at the two confused pets. She began laughing, rolling on her back. She couldn't believe how gullible Sunil was to think Vinnie wrote the note.

Sunil tensed up when he heard Pepper laugh, and looked down. "I can't believe Pepper pranked me to think that you actually loved me."

He broke down crying, collapsing on the floor. Vinnie was truly heart broken at the sight. Vinnie kneeled down, putting a hand on Sunil's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. Shh.." Vinnie comforted, wiping away his tears.

Sunil looked up a little at Vinnie's kind eyes, "b-b-"

"Hey, I want to let you know that I _do_ like you. I always had." he whispered.

Sunil stopped crying, going wide-eyed, and blushed.

"I just never thought you would actually like me back, I mean, I'm not exactly the brightest." Vinnie admitted, blushing himself.

Sunil half smiled, bringing Vinnie into a hug. "I feel the same way."

Vinnie smiled and hugged him back gently. Suddenly, his lips was paired with Sunil's. He was truly shocked because he had always thought he would kiss him first. He happily kissed him back, stroking his face.

Russell was in the dumbwaiter, along with every pet(except Pepper), gasping in awe. Russell looked over at Minka, smirking like he had won a bet. Minka smiled and rolled her eyes, continuing to watch the two pets kiss.

Pepper was in the fire hydrant, seeing that her prank had backfired. Sure, it was a nice and romantic sight to watch, but she was more disappointed that her prank went wrong. She sat and crossed her arms.

"Never using this prank again," Pepper mumbled to herself.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Did you like it, or hate it?**

**I only own this story.**


End file.
